her name is Trubel
by Angel Starbeam
Summary: Fifty sentences about Theresa Rubel aka Trubel.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or any of its affiliates.**

 **AN: For Set #4**

* * *

 **01\. eye  
** "Here," Nick handed her a pair of sunglasses, "When we see them Woged, they see our eyes go black, somehow."

 **02\. pyjamas  
** For the first time in months, she was in pajamas and in an actual clean bed- as oppose to burrowing in whatever hole she found for the night- and settled in.

 **03\. oil  
** Hadrian's Wall were pretty much run by the most humorless people ever, but they were saving the world and Trubel does like that she kickass in office work now and she has a really awesome bike. **  
**

 **04\. king  
** It took her less than a second to find the Grimm- a scared quiet kid, all bruised up and steeling herself for all the dangers that seem to keep going after her.

 **05\. sparkle  
** Lisbon would be pretty awesome to vacation at, but the hexenbiest coven kept her from enjoying herself there.

 **06\. fizz  
** "You look awesome," Razor said when she showed off her shorn off head, her head felt light and free from the long hair.

 **07\. tower  
** Trubel thought how language is a jagged mess, it was true with English, and it was definitely true of Wesen names.

 **08\. music  
** "Why am I not surprised that you like this?" Nick said, almost being drowned out by the thundering drum solo.

 **09\. green  
** She looked up what 'grim' was and she was confused on how she could look like a skeleton of death to all these monsters.

 **10\. softly  
** She read fairytales back before, and loved when she was a kid, hated them when she was older and now she was ironically amused by them.

 **11\. weapons  
** The machete was heavy, and she handled it sloppily, so she practiced her swings, pretending where the neck might be.

 **12\. trickle  
** "Mom," Theresa tugged her sleeve, "That man's face was all weird, look!"

 **13\. sprint  
** Trubel shrugged in reply to Juliette asking about her leaving, "Yeah, I'm okay but I think I need to do this."

 **14\. variety  
** "Okay, it can't be just me, Portland is Wesen capital of America, isn't it?"

 **15\. maintain  
** Trubel knew that 'Eve' said that in the bluntest way possible because she had to let go of Juliette too, her grief and her guilt.

 **16\. marshal  
** Agent Chavez sent her to an airport, and there she saw a man, wearing more black demin than she has, and he introduces himself in soft tenor, "Hello, my name is Martin Meisner."

 **17\. perfectly  
** Trubel wondered how her day could get any worse, and then she's cornered by two creepy cops and another monster.

 **18\. smashing  
** She saw the bodies in the nearby houses, and the saw the trailer, and then saw Juliette killing Nick, and she knew what her orders were so she pointed and shoot. **  
**

**19\. litter  
** "Are you that he's not your brother?" Bud said, "You two look a lot alike," and Trubel replied no and then ignored the rest of his babbling.

 **20\. dark  
** She wondered how many Grimms may have been like her- not the merciless hunters that Monroe told her about, or the benevolent knights like Nick, but the ones who knew nothing, only that monsters were everywhere and they had to them before they were killed.

 **21\. angle  
** It was really her initials- T. Rubel- but she saw how together it was 'Trubel' and decided it sounded cool enough, and it adequately fit her.

 **22\. falter  
** She thought, for a moment, that she can just not go to the jet taking her to wherever, and stay with Nick and the others, but then she remembered just how many people needed help.

 **23\. sex  
** And then Trubel realized that ménage à trois was another term for threesome, and then was very happy that it was legal for her to drink.

 **24\. torrent  
** When she finally told them what the handyman tried to do, her parents told her that that he won't hurt her anymore; sometime later, another monster came and killed them.

 **25\. creed  
** "Yeah, you're right," she raised her machete, "I don't give up."

 **26\. allow  
** Hank asked her how she was able to come in and out of the precinct, and chuckled when she showed him the badge and said, "Officer Cole, deep undercover."

 **27\. narrowly  
** Hitching a ride with truckers is always a risk, but as soon as the guy said that she must taste good, Trubel knew she ended up with a predator and readied her knife.

 **28\. portrait**

"Ever heard of Silent Hill?" her roommate asked, "In the third game, there's this part where the guy messes with the girl by telling her that the monsters were all really people."

 **29\. vile  
** "New girls spend the first night with me," he said and she decided that he needed to die.

 **30\. crafty  
** The car was steered right into the street, so Trubel hotwired it, and let it drive right into the storefront, and snuck away when everyone ran over to the crash.

 **31\. master  
** Trubel figured that if Nick and Hank didn't come in time, she would just kill them all.

 **32\. muster  
** "Do you want to hold him?" Adalind said, as Trubel had a starring contest with the baby, and she said yes before realizing that she never held a baby before.

 **33\. hat  
** "There," Trubel said, and took a minute to admire the Jack Skellington beanie she put on Kelly's head, "Now we match."

 **34\. out of the blue  
** She saw the little keychain, and remembered that one time her sixth grade teacher had all of them play chess, and saw how it was like a dollar, so she bought the knight.

 **35\. always  
** Trubel fitted the scabbard around her shoulders, and sheathed the machete, and it would take weeks to get used to, but it was useful.

 **36\. tag  
** Trubel thought for a minute on what she was going to write her entry on the Lebensauger, and started it out with "While I don't know about all of these Wesen, this one, Ken, was a real piece of work."

 **37\. heavy  
** She honestly believed that she killed Juliette, no, not her, but the creature that she became, to save Nick.

 **38\. because  
** The last time she was called Theresa was by her parents, and then by a lot shrinks and counselors in a detached way, so she decided she didn't want to be called Theresa anymore.

 **39\. round  
** "Just write whatever you feel," Dr. Samuel handed her the notebook and then lied to her, "No one else will read it."

 **40\. high  
** The cop showed her the book, filled with everything she had seen and telling her it was all true, she couldn't get into the trailer fast enough.

 **41\. happiness  
** when Michael ask that if she had any family, she thought about Nick, and said that her brother and his family lived up north.

 **42\. warm  
** Even though it was the worst possible time, it was awesome that Monroe and Rosalee are having a baby- she wondered if motorcycle helmets could be baby sized.

 **43\. going down  
** "You know Burkhardt," The Mellifer lady said, "We hope that you're a better listener than he is."

 **44\. winding  
** "You sure you'll be okay?" She asked Josh, and he nodded with an exasperated smile, and she went off to whatever she got herself recruited to.

 **45\. door  
** After the guy said that the president was an alien lizard, she left- she's probably crazy but she's nowhere near that level.

 **46\. tree  
** She looked for Rubel in the Grimm family trees, and tried to not be disappointed when she didn't find it; maybe it only kept track of knights' descendants.

 **47\. sunken  
** The doctor looked at the sketch of the monster that attacked her last week, and she tried not to punch him when he asked if she was on anything. **  
**

 **48\. floor  
** Trubel curled up in the quiet corner by the bookshelves, completely alone, and started reading.

 **49\. darning  
** Before, the nightmares would come every night, but since the Gedächtnis Esser, she could sleep the whole night, so she decided not to question how the Octopus Man was able to do what medications and sedatives couldn't.

 **50\. church  
** She remembered the white confirmation dress, and her mom with her when she was at the altar, but it was the last time she wore any dress.


End file.
